He's Back
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: AU like. Better watch out Chosen. He's back and wants his revenge.


Title: He's Back

Genre: Horror/Tragedy

Rating: T

Summary: This is an AUish Fic. They thought he was gone, boy were they wrong. He's back and he wants revenge. Better watch out chosen, or else you're doomed.

Chapter 1: A Tragic Mistake

It started out as a stormy day all across Japan. Nobody thought about that incident that happened. The day strange monsters attacked our world. No one thought twice about the vampire digimon.

"Tai, I've got a bad feeling about this weather." Kari Kamiaya whispered to her brother. Tai looks at his sister in confusion as Kari points out their living room window. He gasps in shock.

"Holy crud monkeys and a bottle of rum!" Tai exclaims in shock as a thick fog covers the sky. He hurries over to the phone and dials Matt's number.

"Matt." Tai says after hearing the blond pick up.

"Yeah?" Matt responds on the other end rubbing the sleep out of his deep blue eyes.

"Look out your window. Then you'll know why I called."

On the other end Matt lifts his curtain and sees the thick, unnatural fog covering the city.

"So what? It's only fo…." Matt cuts himself off.

"Only?" Tai asks hoping for him to continue.

"Holy crap monkey!" Matt exclaims nearly causing Tai to go deaf.

"Now you see what I mean. Call everyone and tell them to meet at my place." Tai says and hangs up to let Matt call the older chosen.

He turns to his younger sister. "Kari, please email Yolie, Ken, Davis, Cody, and T.K. Tell them to come to our house immediately." Kari pulls out her D-terminal and does as she was told.

After a couple of minutes all of the chosen are in Tai and Kari's bedroom.

"As you all know a strange fog is covering this city. Now raise your hand if you remember the last time this happened." Tai says as he was the one who called the meeting. All the original chosen raise their hands.

"You don't think he's back." Kari says fear clear in her crimson eyes. The younger chosen are confused seeing as they have no clue who he is and what he did.

Tai looks at his sister sadly. "I'm afraid he might be back, Kari."

"Kuso*. I thought we killed Myotismon!" Kari exclaims, shocking everyone by swearing.

"First off Kari, don't swear again. Second this fog is one of the signs of his return." Sora says, remembering the first time and the fact that her mom instincts kicked in at that moment.

"But how is it possible? I thought we destroyed him permanently in the Wishing World." Ken says, while Izzy is typing on his orange laptop furiously. He was of course trying to e-mail Genni, sadly it won't work cause Myotismon learned from his pass mistake of allowing the fog not to interfere with electronics.

The chosen sit back trying to think of why he could be back. A thought hits Kari, T.K., and, surprisingly, Davis.

"Maybe, it's a prophecy." Davis reasons, shocking everyone. Kari nods and T.K. just ponders the meaning.

Suddenly T.K. snaps his fingers causing everyone to look up. "Remember when we fought Apaylcomon and their was this part in that prophecy stating that evil would return stronger than ever. Well, it's happening." Several chosen nod their heads.

"In the more recent prophecy there is something that mentions Miracles, Hope, and Light destroying the evil. We know that Hope is T.K. and Light is Kari but who is Miracles?" Ken and Izzy reason out at the same time.

Davis inwardly laughs because he knows that he is Miracles, plus it's fun to mess with their heads a bit. Boy was he enjoying a bit too much.

"So who do you think is Miracles?" Tai asks the chosen.

"Davis is Miracles." Kari, Ken, and T.K. say while pointing at the younger goggle head. Yolie just shrugs and Cody also points at Davis.

That snapped Davis out of his little fantasy very quickly. "You think I'm Miracles?" He says, knowing that they are right. The group just nods much to Davis' dismay.

"Well you're right. I knew about it since I got the golden digi egg of Miracles and after what happened in the Wishing World in MaloMyotismon's illusion." Davis whispers, coming clean but he just wants the spotlight off of him.

All of the sudden the lights flicker for just a second and a cold gust of wind runs through the room. All the chosen hear is a demented laugh and a shrill scream. The lights go back on and on the floor they find Mimi's cold, lifeless body on the floor. Attached to it is a note.

'Tick tock, I'm your doom coming to kill you. Hurry up, your lives are on the line. -M.' They pass the note around and a cold shiver runs through each of them. They glance at the clock. The bright green digital numbers mocked them shouting that is was 6:06:06, seeing has how Tai has it in case Myotismon appeared again.

"Oh great the hour of the beast." Joe says sarcastically, remembering the first time with the bats, undead king, and the arrows. The group looks at Joe darkly clearly telling him, silently, to shut the hell up.

The girls cry in pain and grief, Matt also cries with them because Mimi was his girlfriend. All the can see in their minds eyes is that stupid clock saying 6:06:06.

AN: So I killed off Mimi, her death is important. It was kind of dark and of course there was some swearing but what do you expect?

* Kuso is Japanese for Damn it.


End file.
